For The Mothers
by Soap Sudz
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about each mom in the books in honor of Mother's Day. Each chapter is for a different mother.
1. Miss Levesque

_**I Am Not Rick Riordan**_

_Miss Marie Levesque_

Even though you had some rough patches here and there, you came out on top(or should I say the very bottom). At the beginning, okay it might have been just a bit your fault. But Gaea took you over and it just went _downhill_ after that.

You fell in _love_, and who would blame you? He's a god! With his nice fancy suit and sleek black hair, who couldn't fall for a guy like _that_? It wasn't long before Hazel came along, and you couldn't be _happier_. Then he offers you a wish, you could have anything. All the wealth of the underworld, not a bad choice.

But there's a catch. _A curse_? People getting injured and even worse, dying. You can't take the blame, it _wasn't_ your fault. Pluto, of course, he did this to you. After that it wasn't you. After that it was _all _Gaea. Moving to Alaska? _Her_ idea. Reviving Alcyoneus_? Her_ idea. Sacrificing yourself? Well, that was all _your _idea. You tried to save your daughter, that's the best thing a mother can do. Hazel then sacrificed herself to _save_ the both of you.

Guess what? Your daughter loved you. Yeah, she really did. You could have gone to the Fields of Punishment, _but you didn't._ Do you know why? Hazel. Hazel saved you again and put you where you are now, the Fields of Asphodel. She is the _only_ reason for you to smile.

Don't worry Miss Levesque, your daughter is okay. She even has a _boyfriend_! You would be very, very proud. It wasn't your fault, just remember that. Oh! Miss Levesque, Hazel wanted to say something.

_Hey mom, I forgive you._

* * *

**Hey guys, Soap Sudz here. I really hope that you guys liked this because there are more chaptes to come. One chapter for each mortal mom. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Till next time,**

**~Soap Sudz**


	2. Miss Valdez

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson In Any Way.**

_Miss Esperanza Valdez_

You were happy, always _happy_. And why wouldn't you be? With tu_ mijo_ by your side, life was great. Then Gaea came and _messed_ it up. But even then you were happy.

Life was good. You got a college degree in mechanical engineering. Sure you never got a job because you weren't taken seriously as _women_ mechanic. But then Hephaestus came and soon after little Leo. Life was good if you had _him_.

You_ loved_ him. He was your everything. So when you came home and found out what _she_ had done to him, you were _scared_. I agree Miss Valdez, having a child who can sleep in a fireplace, well that's just a little weird. No one can blame you for getting mad. He was too young, he was_ not ready_. But she thought that he was, and there was nothing to stop_ her_. You knew that he was too young, but its all _okay_ now.

If you could do one thing, right now, you would tell Leo that is _wasn't his fault_. You would run up to him, give him a nice big hug, run your hands through those curls hair of his, and tell him. That fire was all _Gaea_. You know that. When you were died, you saw her. You knew, and you were okay with it as long as _Leo was okay_.

Did you know that Esperanza means_ hope_? That's what you gave him,_ hope_. Now he has a cause worth fighting for, _you. _It was stated by Leo that while you did not have a lot in life and lived in poor conditions, you was always happy_, because you had_ Leo. Oh! Miss Valdez, Leo wanted to say one thing.

_Hey mom, I'm sorry_

* * *

**Did you hate it? Love it? Thought that it was pretty average? Below average? Above average? Please let me know what you thought by reviewing, it means a lot to me. The next chapter will be...Miss Grace. Thanks for reading. Till next time,**

**~Soap Sudz**


	3. Miss Grace

**I Am Not Rick Riordan **

_Miss Grace_

_Not your fault_. It was all the gods. You had a perfectly normal life until they came and got into your pants. They messed up your life. It was all _their_ fault.

You were a _star_, he was a _god_. What more could you want. He made your life so _good. _He was all that you had ever wanted all wrapped up in a pinstriped suit. He was so regal, hot, and powerful. Your life was pretty darn good with him. But then Thalia came along and it all went_ sour_.

He tried to leave. How could he? He just got up, and walked out. He had duties as king of the gods? _No_. You are Miss Grace, he should be with _you_. So you had one drink…that turned into 2..that turned into 4..7..9.. every night. But it was okay, alcohol was your only escape from the horrible reality that was your life. Your life as a failing, single actress, taking care of a child by yourself. And it _sucked_.

But he came back. He was better even better than the last time. And it was all _okay_. Jason was perfect and your life was good. He was _there. _He _loved _you. You were _happy_. Oh but hold on. What's that? He's leaving? No, that can't be. But I'm sorry Miss Grace, he left you again. Now it was_ even worse_. You had two kids to watch. Yes, he was a jerk. But there was nothing that you could do about it.

So what. What if you did _give_ your son _away_ to Hera. You didn't really _want _him anyway. He was _better off_ with her. It's really _not your_ fault. She was just _too_ persuasive. She wanted him more than you did, it was the right choice. Sure you cried when you gave him away, _who wouldn't_? He was still your son and even if you didn't want him, you still almost kind of sort of maybe…_loved him_.

To make things even worse_, she_ left. She was a little brat. She yelled at you before she left, calling you nasty things that you _can't really remember_ because you were drunk. You yelled back but they were just _empty words_. You honestly didn't care anymore. It _wasn't y_our fault, it was all the gods. They did this to you. So after that girl left you did feel a little something. But she was still half god and that makes her part of the enemy.

_Nobody_ blames you? What other options did you have? You had _no family_, everyone had left you. You had _no job_, they had _fired you_. You had _nothing_ to your name. The only good thing in your life was _alcohol_. When you went to the bar and took a drink, all your problems _went away_. Nothing mattered expect the beer in your hand and that dude you were giving a lap dance. But in all _sunk in_ the morning after when you woke up on your couch with a massive headache.

Then_ it_ happened. After the bar you drove home. You didn't realize what was happening till the headlights were_ in your face_. But it was okay, Miss Grace, you didn't feel a thing. You passed away quietly, leaving your_ worthless life_ behind. Just remember this one little thing; it was not your fault. The gods did this to you. Oh! Miss Grace, Jason and Thalia wanted to tell you something.

_Hey mom, we found each other._

* * *

**I had absolutely no idea how to end that. I mean really, what would they really say to their mom that never took care of them? Hey mom, I hate you, you suck, I never loved you, I'm glad your dead? If anyone has anything better for them to say please tell me and I will go change it. I did not like writing that. I never really like her, she was a jerk to Thalia and she gave Jason away! So I tried to put a good spin on it. Please let me know what you thought of it and review! The next chapter will be... Miss Emily Zhang. Till next time, **

**~Soap Sudz**


	4. Miss Zhang

**I Do Not Own The Heroes Of Olympus Series. **

_Miss Emily Zhang_

You were a _hero_. You saved other people's life, that is something that your son is _proud_ of. You were a true 100% hero, and not even death can take that _away_ from you.

You actually had a pretty good life. You always had _good_ grades and were _popular_ but _humble_ during school. Nobody could hate you. You _never_ dated, even though boys were _lined up_ at your door. You wanted to wait for the _one_. And oh boy, you found the _needle_ in the _haystack_. That is, you found a _god_ in the _mortal_ world. He was _perfect_ for you. You were _meant_ for him.

Not only were you _smart_, but you were also a pretty _dang_ good soldier. You fought like you had _nothing_ to _lose_ while still knowing that you _did_ have something that you could lose. Maybe that's why he _fell_ for you. _He_ also was a good soldier. On the battle field, you two were _unstoppable_. But unfortunately even the _unstoppable_ can be _stopped_.

Little baby Frank was the _best_ _thing_ that had ever happened you, even better than meeting Mars. He was just so cute and cuddly, like a _baby_ _panda_. He was always dropping thing and couldn't walk until he was two years old. But he was your baby, plus he more than filled the _gap_ that Mars had _left_ when he went away.

But all good things must come to an end. You didn't know that you _wouldn't_ make it out till it was too late. But it was all okay because your _one_ life was saving _several_ other lives. And who were you to _value_ your own life more than _anyone_ else's life. You did what you had to, no matter what the _cost_ was. And even during your final breathes, you didn't regret it.

Don't worry Miss Zhang, your son is doing just _fine_. He made it to camp safe and even went on his own _quest_! Grandma even helped him along the way. And guess what, he has a _girlfriend_. You can't believe that your _klutz_ of a son has a girl to call his _own_, it's a bit shocking. Oh, Miss Zhang, Frank even…wait. He wants to tell you himself.

_Hey mom, I know how to use my powers._

* * *

**What did you think? This was kind of hard to write because they didn't really talk about her that much in the book, so I kind of made some stuff up. Thank you sooo much to anyone who has reviewed, I appreciate every single one of them. Up next will be...Miss ****Maria di Angelo! Please tell me what you thought by reviewing. Till next time,**

******~Soap Sudz**


	5. Miss Di Angelo

**I Am Not Uncle Rick**

_Miss Maria Di Angelo_

_Family_, that's all you wanted. No one can blame you for trying to have a _slightly less_ than perfect family. Only the gods _messed_ it all up. You were _good_, you had a _good_ guy, your children were both _good,_ but somehow, your life was _bad_.

He _loved_ you, just putting that out there. He really did. More than he probably should have, but he _still did_. He was only trying to_ protect_ you. He had_ two_ children with you, unlike the other gods having _one night stand_s. He _never_ left you, six long years by your side. You saw the_ light_ side of him, all the good within. You knew that if the other gods saw him the _way you did,_ he wouldn't be such an outcast, that he might _be accepted_.

He wanted to hide you, but you couldn't do that. It would mean _giving up_ your life. Also your kids wouldn't be able to grow up_ in the Underworld_. How could you do that to them? So you said _no_. You gave up being _safe_, but gained the chance to raise you kids_ right_. But it really wasn't _up to you_ what happened next.

He was _bitter_ after, never really getting _over_ it. He put a curse on the oracle and other stuff. He just _wanted_ you, but that was something that even a god _can't have_. But Miss Di Angelo it all worked out in the _end._

As you know Bianca didn't_ make_ it through. She died fighting, just like you. Sure you were literally fighting, but you were resisting the gods. That's practically the same thing. Anyways, she went out with a bang, just_ like_ you. And Hades still quite hasn't gotten over you, but he's working on it. As for Nico, well he's getting along. He had a hard time _getting over_ Bianca, but he's doing all right. Oh Miss Di Angelo! Nico wanted to tell you something.

_Hey mom, I found all that I could about you._

* * *

_For All Of The Mothers_

_We understand that you life is hard. Actually your life kind of sucks. You were with a god and now you kid is half god. That's tough. But don't worry, you will get through it. You could be like Miss Jackson, and find love again, or you could be like Levesque and make amends in the end. However your life takes you, you will be supported, you are never along. There a many different moms just like you across the country and through history. No matter where life takes you, no matter how it plays out, just remember that we are here. We are here to lessen your pain, don't worry about. Oh, to all the moms, your children wanted to say something,_

_Hey mom, _I Love You.

* * *

**Sorry I wasn't able to update right away, but I had school and just your normal excuses, but here I am now! How did you guys like this story? What about this chapter? I love every review that I get, so please leave a comment! It saddens me to say that this will be the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that others liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! I am currently writing some other one-shots so stay turned to hear more from me! Till next time,**

**~Soap Sudz**


End file.
